This is the end For me and for you
by Joel 7th
Summary: When it's all over, please kill me with your own hands". That's the promise they made long ago. Now, the time has come. What if Kai wouldn't make it in time to stop his sister ?


Cracked. The cold sound of bodies being broken apart. And then, dead silent. The ground was shattered with fragments of three crystalized bodies: one big and two small, one mother and two children. A few minutes ago, the babies had been alive. They were crying and smiling innocently, totally unaware of what had just happened to their mother, and what would soon happen to them. Now, they were all lifeless statues, lying on the the ground, fresh and blood broken into small pieces.

There weren't just the bodies here. There were two alive people: one man and one woman. They were standing in the middle of dead bodies, silently, like they had been turned to statues themshelves. In the woman's hand, she was holding a sword, fresh blood dripping. Those were the blood of the babies who were supposed to be her nieces. Her small, wounded frame shuddered as she recalled the moment she stabbed them mercilessly with her sword. They had been smiling at her, hoping her to pick them up, hoping her to love them. And what they had received was a painful thrust through their heart. They had experienced pain before they experienced love; they had experienced betrayal before they experienced trust. The smile froze on their lips as their body were crystalized.

It was all over. Her duty, her fault, her regret. Now, the only thing left was her existence.

" Haji..." She turned back to face the man standing behind her. Like hers, his body was covered in wounds and blood. What she had done, he just watched. He wouldn't have stopped her. That was her choice, her wish. And he would do anything she wished him to do.

" Haji." His name was called again. Firm and determined. The woman in front of him held out her sword. He knew what that meant, what she wanted. And yet, he kept avoiding it.

" It's time to fulfill our promise. _'When it's all over, please kill me with your own hands.'_

Once again, she repeated their promise, to remind him of his role as her only Chevalier.

" Saya... it's over...but..."

" Do you remember, Haji ? Creatures like us should not live on. Our existence caused people great despair. If Diva hadn't existed, if I hadn't existed, Joel wouldn't have died, Dad wouldn't haved died, Riku wouldn't have died. Anh many, many more innocent people..."

Her feelings bursted out with every word she spoke. Saya downed on knees, the sword fell from her hand.

" Look at me, Haji ! Look at this !" Ordered Saya as she raised her hands. " My hands are covered in blood. All blood. Blood of my sister, blood of her children. What have we done ? What have I done ? Nothing but killing and killing, killing people, killing my own kind. I don't want it anymore. I don't want anyone to get hurt...Please, Haji !! "

Her faithful Chevalier kneeled down so he could be at the same height as her. His Chiropteran fingers touched her face, caressed her cheeks. Finally, her body was pulled into his embrace. They managed to feel each other's warmth underneath their clothes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, treasuring every second passed. It could be their last time.

" Please, Haji ? Do it for me ! "She murmured through her breath. Though her tone was solf and gentle, her words were an order to him.

" When it's all over, I must not live on. And... I'm happy to die by your hands. This is my last wish, Haji ! "

" If that is what you wish, then I shall take away your life with these hands."

" I'm so glad to hear that. So glad... "

Saya closed her eyes, ready to accept her death.

Placing one last kiss on her fore head, Haji tightened the hug with one arm, the other reached out for her sword.

" Sleep well, Saya..."

...

" Don't do anything stupid, Saya !"

The thought rang in his head as Kai was running through the deserted hallway. Since Diva was dead, Delta 67 lost its effect. Those human-turned-Chiropterans stood idly, waiting for their excution to be performed by the Corpse Corps. If they were still doing their job.

From the moment Kai found out that Saya had returned the key to him, he knew there was something wrong. He knew Saya had to kill Diva, but what would she do after that ? If she had promised to return to Okinawa with him, why had she returned the key ?

The heat inside his stomach urged him ro run faster. He had to hurry. Before it was all too late.

...

Blood.

Blood was the first thing he saw when he arrived at the place. Blood stained the ground. Blood mixed with the rain. Blood sunk his heart in horror and dismay.

Blood of his sister.

The second thing he saw was his sister's body. Headless. Blood from her neck colored the place red. Kai clenched his fists so tightly that his nails pierced his own palms. So that was it ?

Her head was embraced carefully in her Chevalier's arms. Her eyes shut tight, her lips curved into a peaceful smile. It was like she was enjoying a beautiful dream.

Her Chevalier, on the other hand, stared blankly at the dark sky. His face showed no emotions. Only his cheeks stained with blood and tears.

" What did you do to Saya ? "

Driven by his rage and sorrow, Kai grabed Haji by the collar, intending to punch him. But he immediately paused when he saw the look in Haji's eyes. His eyes were empty. He was staring but he didn't see. He was crying but he didn't know. Like he was holding her head but he didn't realized that she had already died.

" What happened, Haji ? Tell me... "

Tears poured his face abd he loosened his grip.

" You're making too much noise. Saya is having a good dream. Don't wake her up."

Haji's cold and blank reply send chill down his spine. Kai couldn't understand this. This wasn't the Haji he knew.

_" What do you know about me ? " _

Kai felt bitter as he when Haji had told him this. It was true that he knew nothing about Haji. More importantly, he knew nothing about **them**.

Seconds, minutes, hours. None of then knew how much time had passed. The place, despite the sound of the rain on the roof and Kai's sobbing, was completely quiet. Silence made it feel like an eternity.

" Hurry ! Option D has been activated ! "

David, who rushed through the entrance, panted heavily. What he saw with his own eyes was so horrible and shocking that it made him speechless. It took him a few minutes to calm down and remember the reason why he was here.

" We have to leave immediately ! This place is going to explde in any minute ! "

David dragged Kai by his arm, which got him back to reality. He quickly rose to his feet to lift Saya's body off the ground. However, before he had a chance to touch her, Haji stopped him by pushing him away violently. Thanks to David, Kai didn't fell off the hole on the stage. It was as if Kai was trying to take away something he so treasured.

" Haji ! What did you do that for ? We can't leave her body here like this." Kai shouted.

Haji calmly took both Saya's head and body into his embrace, as if he couldn't hear a word Kai had just said. He walked slowly to the opposite site of the exit.

" You bastard ! Did you hear what I said ? We have to take Saya out of here ! "

Kai grabbed Haji by the shoulders to stp him. In respond, Haji ferociously jerked himself free, resulting in a few scatches on Kai's arm. For the first time in his life, Kai saw Haji's eyes glowing red.

" Saya needs to rest. Don't you dare bother her ! "

His voice was no longer the voice of a human. It was like the sound of a frustrated, wounded beast trying to defend himself with his last breath.

" Let us leave this place, Saya. I will take to someplace where no one can disturb your sleep. "

Again, Kai was shocked to see Haji smiling and whispering to Saya's head like she was still alive. He kissed her gently on the lips and continued his walk into the darkness in front of them. Kai, on his last attempt, ran to stop Haji but David grabbed his arm, shaking his head. They both knew there was no hope in trying to stop Haji from what he wanted to do. And they knew what Haji wanted now. They just couldn't stop him. All they could do was to watch his figure being slowly devoured by the darkness.

That was the last time they ever saw the Chevalier. He had disappeared from this world forever. The Chevalier had taken his queen to another world. A world where she could finally find her peace and freedom. A world where no one or nothing could come between them. A world of their own.

Wherever she was, her faithful Chevalier would always be with her.

**Note :** This would probably the darkest and saddest fic I've ever written. Too bad, it may not be the last. I intent to write another fic which isn't any brighter than this fic. I was inspired by the last scene of a Chinese novel " Demi gods and semi evils" ( Hope that's right name )

Sorry for any mistakes I made and thanks for your reviews.


End file.
